The Diary of Aries Mu
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Isi Diary Mu terungkap! penasaran? RnR ;D


**The Diary of Aries Mu**

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** SS milik _my master_, Masami Kurumada. Tunggu saja, moga-moga suatu saat nanti saya akan menjadi pemilik resmi hak cipta SS –begitulah kira-kira isi surat wasiat Kurumada-sensei yang saya intip *ditebas samurai*. Dan tokoh-tokoh selain SS yang muncul disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. #bow

**Warning:** Mungkin akan ada typo, bagian plot yang tidak jelas, dan yang saya takutkan fic ini akan disadap oleh agen mata-mata pihak musuh sehingga dokumen rahasia milik negara akan disalahgunakan. –tapi itu tergantung bayarannya berapa. *dihajar karena berkhianat*

* * *

**Prolog (gak penting) Sehari sebelum Fic ini dipublish**

Mu:

Heh. Apa-apaan ini, Author? Sejak kapan kau berani membuat fanfic gak mutu beginian? Minta kukirim ke Galaksi Bimasakti pake Stardust Revolution, yah?! (Mu lagi bad mood gara-gara diperintah Athena Saori yang telah author suap dengan cek 100 juta palsu *si saos tiram percaya aja* untuk membeberkan isi diary miliknya yang berharga)

Author:

Salah sendiri ngapain bikin diary! Isi diary milik lelaki tampan rupawan menggoda iman sepertimu 'kan, banyak yang penasaran! Oh, ayolah. Jangan terlalu serius begitu. Lagipula isi diary-mu itu Cuma tertanggal satu hari saja, 'kan? Btw, siapa bilang ini fanfic gak bermutu, ini isi diary-mu sendiri, _**Baka-sensei!**_

(Prolog berakhir dengan adegan Mu yang mengejar author dengan sapu lidi ditangan sementara author sibuk lari sprint ke sembarang arah)

Happy reading~

* * *

Hari X, Bulan X, Tahun X.

Namaku Mu. Iya, Mu. Bukan 'Mu' suara sapi. Bukan juga 'Mu' yang dalam **kamus bahasa Indonesia** kependekan dari 'kamu'. Apalagi 'Mu' yang berupa singkatan dari **M**anchester **U**nited. Pokoknya 'Mu' aja, udah! Awas ya, kalau nanya-nanya lagi! *deathglare*

Aku ingin mengisahkan kisah hidupku menjalani takdir sebagai seorang Gold Saint Aries dalam,

_My dear diary,_

Akhirnya kesampaian juga cita-citaku menjadi orang hebat yang masuk ke jajaran Gold Saint, saint terkuat Athena. Setelah puas bertahun-tahun menggembala domba, sahabatan sama Shaun The Sheep, sampe dikejar-kejar segerombolan domba betina dimabuk cinta pas musim kawin (?).

Saat upacara suci, aku melihat teman-teman sesama Gold Saint turut menghadiri pelantikanku sebagai saint emas Aries yang baru menggantikan guruku, Pope Shion. Eh? Tunggu sebentar, apa tadi itu yang berkilauan norak bikin mataku silau?

...

Mati aku! Aphrodite ngedip-ngedip segala sok mesra ke arahku! Alamak, pake tebar **kiss long distance** pula. Kamui-sama, kumohon, biarkan aku pulang dalam keadaan utuh tanpa ternoda (?) sedikitpun. Setidaknya hingga aku menjumpai wajah Shion-sensei yang tersenyum bangga melihatku. *wajah udah pucat seputih kertas*

—Ehem. abaikan saja godaan-godaan iblis yang menerjang.

Guruku, seorang Pope bernama Shion, dulunya adalah saint Aries yang terkenal kharismatik dan baik hati di seluruh Sanctuary saat masa-masa kejayaannya dahulu. Dari seorang saint menjadi Pope? Naik jabatan dong? Ya, jelas. Pope Shion sudah berumur 200-an. Hihihihi, udah bangkotan banget! Sama cewek-cewek ngakunya baru berumur 18 tahun. Pantesan mereka percaya, orang wujud yang dikasih Hades saat membangkitkan dia dari kematian, tampangnya pas umur 18 tahun!

Tapi aku kasihan ngeliat guruku. Semenjak menjadi Pope, bukannya kerjaan jadi santai, malah makin segunung dengan misi-misi dan permintaan yang aneh-aneh dari si saos ti─

Aku lupa.

Orang yang kusebut ***piiipp***SaosTiram***piiipp*** itu sekarang adalah junjunganku yang paling tinggi.

DEWI PERANG *volume max* dan kebijaksanaan *volume minimum* dan juga dikenal sebagai dewi **(bukan**) keadilan *volume makin minimum* yang bernama Athena Saori. Athena yang satu ini kata guruku sangat baik. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu bohong. Buktinya, setiap kali tidur, mimpinya selalu buruk. Dan yang menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam mimpi guru adalah, ya, si Saori itu.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-tolong ampuni saya, Lady Athena. Lain kali airnya akan saya panaskan pas disuhu 53 derajat. Tolong jangan bunuh saya. Tidak! TIDAAAAAAKK!"

—kira-kira begitulah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan guru akhir-akhir ini jika ia mengigau dalam mimpinya.

Seringkali kulihat guru menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku tua super tebal dengan mata mengantuk namun segera dicegah dengan meminum secangkir kopi hangat. Saat kutanya, guru tersenyum lembut membelai rambutku sambil berkata ia belum mengantuk dan masih banyak tugas.

Lagi-lagi bohong. Kenapa tidak bilang saja guru takut disiksa _'Evil Saori'_ di dalam mimpi? Oh ya, tanpa kutambahkan embel-embel _'evil'_ si saos ti─ maksudku, Athena juga udah _'evil'_ banget kok. Gak diragukan lagi. *manggut-manggut*

Inilah yang kucemaskan ketika upacara pelantikanku. Athena Saori sendirilah yang menyerahkan kotak berisi Gold Cloth Aries. Sedikit gemetar aku menerima pemberiannya seakan-akan jika terjatuh, kotak itu akan segera meledak.

Athena memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Sudah banyak cerita-cerita yang kudengar tentang dirinya. Macam-macam, mulai dari ide-ide gilanya, permintaannya yang di luar logika, dan... Haduuuhh, plis deh, hobi apa gak ada yang lain apa, masa hobi si Athena ini **diculik! **(kurang kerjaan banget kan hobinya)

Alhasil guruku yang notabene Pope Shion, mesti pontang-panting mengumpulkan para saint dari berbagai tingkatan yang tersebar ke penjuru negeri demi menyelamatkan gadis manja satu ini.

Dan hari itu juga aku berkenalan dan memperkenalkan diri dengan teman-temanku sesama Gold Saint. Beberapa diantaranya sesekali pernah kulihat.

Aldebaran: Orang ini badannya gedeeee banget mirip **Kingkong** yang kayak di film-film itu, lho. Bedanya gak ada cewek secantik barbie kayak di film yang nemenin si Kingkong pergi kemana-mana.

Deathmask: Pas aku melihat tampangnya dan saat itu pula aku dibisiki Shaka hobinya apa, aku hanya bisa menggeleng takjub. Karena tampang sesuai dengan **bakat** dan **minat**. *hidung DM mulai gatel-gatel mau bersin*

Saga: Pria ini bisa kukatakan 'mendekati sempurna'. Lihat saja, hidungnya yang mancung, mata yang menatap tajam, garis wajah tampan yang tegas, suara yang lembut namun berwibawa.. Andaikan aku ini perempuan, aku pasti sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Tapi karena kudengar dia **berkepribadian ganda**, ehm... jaga jarak saja, deh.

Aiolia: Nah, lho. Ternyata ketemunya disini, 'heh? Aku pernah lihat dia manjat pohon apel yang ditanam guru di kebun Papacy dengan tujuan suci; **niat nyolong**. Setelah kuselidiki ternyata demi keinginan pacarnya, 'toh. Ya, sudahlah.

Shaka: Dia ini sahabatku. Tentu saja aku sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Shaka ini kerjaannya **meditasi **mulu. Apa gak kesemutan, ya? Aku pernah mengikuti ajakannya untuk bermeditasi, hasilnya; kakiku kesemutan sehingga saat pulang ia terpaksa menyeretku. *badanku kan cukup berat untuk tubuh Shaka yang kecil saat itu*

Dohko: Si kakek yang udah uzur ini tadinya nggak bisa datang karena pinggangnya encok, tapi dipaksakannya karena ingin melihat saint penerus zodiak Aries. Aku sudah tahu wujud asli kakek ini berupa pemuda umur 18 tahun dengan **wallpaper** kakek-kakek bangkotan umur 200-an.

Milo: Dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya, apa dia partner kecantikan nail art-nya Aphrodite? Soalnya aku sempat melihat kuku telunjuknya yang panjang berwarna **merah**. Kukira dikuteks. Saat kutanyakan, dia menyanggah sembari bersumpah akan memukulku kalau berani menanyakan hal itu lagi. *mundur beberapa langkah*

Aiolos: Orang ini kakaknya Aiolia. Sangat baik, murah senyum, tampan, pekerja keras, ya, pokoknya **tipe ideal** seorang suami yang diimpikan banyak wanita deh. *lirik Aiolos FG*

Shura: Aku hampir menyapanya dengan panggilan tu─ eh, kira-kira aku gak akan diapa-apain sama Shura, 'kan author? *author bersiul-siul melihat ke arah lain* ehem, dengan panggilan **tukang daging** karena dia tukang daging langgananku di pasar.

Camus: Berasa salaman sama es batu saat aku berjabat tangan dengan pria ini. Dia juga tanpa ekspresi dan tak banyak bicara. Memandangiku saja dengan tatapan **poker face** =_=

Aphrodite: Huwwa, wa, waaa! Aku tak mau salaman dengan **makhluk planet** ini! Tapi atas nama pertemanan, kuberanikan diri menyambut uluran tangannya dengan agak ragu. Hiyyyaaa! Dia malah senyum malu-malu kucing sembari enggan melepaskan tanganku. Kusadari yang lainnya mulai membubarkan diri satu persatu. GWAAAAA! PLEASE SAVE ME, PEOPLE!

...

Begitulah, setelah beberapa jam yang telah menyiksa diriku yang cakep dan body ala pria L-Men ini guna menghindari serangan flirt-flirtan ala Aphrodite yang sukses bikin aku kocar-kacir naik-turun tangga kuil menjauhi sang Pisces yang entah kenapa begitu tergila-gila padaku. Padahal 'kan aku anak baru, ya? :-/

* * *

Esoknya, si Athena menyuruhku mengemban misi ke Pegunungan Alpen.

"Aries Mu, tugas pertama yang akan kuberikan untukmu adalah misi 'Mount Alpen'. Nah, pergilah. Pulang nanti bawa duit yang banyak, ya!" ucap Athena sambil menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja.

–Athena _gila_, dikiranya aku ini pabrik uang, apa?! Ongkosku saja tidak dibayar olehnya, hingga dengan sangat terpaksa dengan membuang rasa gengsi dan memutus urat malu, aku menumpang naik kereta keledai milik petani yang kebetulan searah. Huhuhuhu, ancur minah! **Cloth boleh dari emas, tapi miskinnya minta ampun! T_T**

Tiba di Alpen, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata tugasku itu membantu seorang gadis kecil bernama Heidy mengurus domba-dombanya. Sial. Mentang-mentang konstelasiku domba, bukan berarti aku ini peternak profesional spesialis domba juga! Tugas pertama kok udah dibikin sengsara.. T_T

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, Heidy dijemput bibinya ke kota. Terpaksa aku mondar-mandir kesana-kemari mencari kakek Heidy yang merupakan pemilik dari domba-domba ini. Naik-turun bukit! Bah. Untung betisku ini sudah terlatih naik-turun ribuan tangga di Sanctuary. Tidak seperti Aphrodite yang malas naik-turun tangga demi kelangsingan betisnya. Brrr... kok kudukku merinding, ya?

Perjalanan pulang pun aku masih menemui hambatan. Ditengah jalan mendadak aku dihadang seorang rentenir bertopeng dengan mata hijau bersinar. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai salah satu chara fandom sebelah bernama Akatsuki no Kakuzu (tahu aja kan, dari fandom mana). Dengan mata hijau berkilat-kilat ia mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk merebut cloth emasku yang ingin dijualnya kiloan.

Heh. Ternyata ada juga makhluk mata duitan selain Athena no Saori itu?

Dengan santai aku menghindari serangan-serangan Kakuzu sambil koprol, tak lupa mengucapkan kata "WOW". Terakhir, aku melempar Kakuzu ke langit dengan Stardust Revolution. _Cling!_ Muncul sinar di langit. Entah dimana ia mendarat. Terserah deh, moga-moga jatuhnya di Jurassic Park (?). Jadi dia gak bakalan gangguin siapa-siapa.

Sesaat kemudian, entah kenapa aku bisa masuk ke kebun binatang bernama Central Park Zoo. Huft.. untung tidak ada domba. Soalnya menurut perhitungan kalender peternakan milik Zeus (?), ini adalah saat musim kawin domba (udah trauma).

Langkahku terhenti di depan kandang penguin. Tak habis pikir, ternyata aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan hewan kutub tersebut. Kata si penguin sok pintar, aku di diagnosa mengalami depresi karena tekanan ekonomi yang disebabkan paksaan seorang **diktator**. Wah, emang pintar si penguin yang kuketahui bernama Kowalski ini.

Ya sudahlah, sebelum benar-benar di diagnosa sakit jiwa tingkat lanjut, aku memilih melanjutkan perjalananku ke Sanctuary.

Tiba di Sanctuary, boro-boro duduk santai beristirahat, aku malah diteror oleh Athena yang minta duit hasil bayaran misi yang kulakukan. Ya, jelas udah habislah. Bukti konkret bayaran itu sudah masuk ke perutku. Tapi si pelit saos ti– maksudku, Athena itu tetap ngotot dan malah marah-marah sambil nyuruh aku bajak sawah bareng Aldebaran.

Dengan tenang dan senyum manis tetap menghiasi wajahku, aku mempraktekkan mantra penghilang ingatan yang kupelajari dari sekolah sihir Hogwarts (?).

_**Obliviate,**_ gumamku perlahan.

(Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa seorang saint sepertiku bisa melakukan sihir. Salahkan author yang banyak dosa itu karena ia telah melakukan pembunuhan karakter terhadapku. *mendengus*)

Sang Athena mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia toleh kiri-kanan melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah dungu. _Dia amnesia_. Sesaat aku merasa tidak tega membuatnya begini. Namun, guru segera berlari memelukku sambil menangis terharu (?). ia berkata untuk sementara tak apa-apa jika Athena lupa ingatan seperti ini. Setidaknya memberikan suasana damai pada Sanctuary.

...

Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, kelihatannya Sanctuary punya pelayan baru.

**~~~~~OWARI~~~~**

* * *

Mu (masih bad mood): "Murid jelek, beraninya kau..."

Cherry: "Izin publikasi fanfic.." (nunjukin akte perjanjian yang ditandatangani Athena dan kru fanfiction)

Mu: "Huh! Athena nangis-nangis ngambek dan ngurung diri di Olympus. Katanya dia gak mau balik ke bumi sebelum rasa shock-nya sembuh. Sampai guling-gulingan dia saking shock membaca fic ini."

Cherry: "Baguslah kalau begitu.." (kipas-kipas pake duit)

Mu: "Royalti untukku mana?"

Cherry: "Nanti aku transfer ke rekening guru."

Mu: "Ya sudah."

A/N: Maaf kalau ada yang tidak jelas.. *pundung* Entah kenapa, pengennya bikin genre yang serius, tapi ternyata saya tidak bisa lepas dari genre **Humor.**

Setelah membaca fic ini, maukah kalian untuk...

**Review? ;D**


End file.
